A wireless receiver typically includes a low noise amplifier (LNA) to amplify radio frequency signals received by an antenna. The wireless receiver may include tunable elements that permit frequency-selective processing of incoming signals across a range of frequencies. A wireless receiver may be provided within a variety of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital music and video players, handheld gaming devices, video game consoles, digital cameras, digital recording devices, cellular or satellite radio telephones, and the like.
Some devices may be equipped to process digital video, e.g., according to video broadcasting standards such as DVB-H (digital video broadcast-handheld), ISDB-T (integrated services digital broadcast-terrestrial), DMB (digital media broadcast), or FLO (forward link only). For DVB-H and FLO broadcasting, for example, video may be broadcast over a wide frequency band of approximately 470 megahertz (MHz) to 862 MHz. A wireless receiver in a device equipped to handle a wide frequency band should support precise frequency selection with appropriate impedance and noise matching.